Breakdown
by heaven711
Summary: Bella and Edward are working hard to keep within their limits but what if they get caught up in the moment and leave the limits behind? What about their consequences? Will their even be any consequences? Can Bella have faith in every one of Edward's words
1. Chapter 1

I was so glad Charlie had a police meeting in Seattle! That meant two whole weeks of just me and Edward! I skipped down the Cullen drive way and saw Alice holding the door open for me. I smiled at her, giggling as I realized that I should have known she would "see" me coming. I glanced at the setting sun before walking through the door, then at my watch which read 7:30. Charlie had officiallly left 30 minutes ago, and I was already too happy.

I said hi to Esme and Carlisle in the living room, Emmett in the hallway, and made my way to Edward's room, Alice behind me. Before I opened the door, I turned to Alice and asked,"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?"

Alice giggled and replied, "Rosalie is getting a manicure... actually, she's on her way home right now." She giggled again and said between stifled laughs,"And Jasper," she giggled once more,"is in our room." She winked at the end and didn't bother to try to stifle the burst of laughter that exploded from her mouth.

I stared at her bugg-eyed for a minute, then cleared my throat and whispered,"What? What are you two up--," was all I managed to say before I was cut off by Alice's obiously sarcastic coughing, and she raised her eyebrows, grinning as big and wicked as ever. I coughed and laughed out,"Oh! Well then, I won't keep you. Just, um, well, carry on." We both laughed and she danced off to their room.

I shook my head smiling and giggling to myself. I knocked on Edward's door, then stepped in after receiving no answer. He was sitting on the floor in front of the black leather couch with his head leaned back on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward?" I asked, half whispering, concerned. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He jumped up and had me in his arms and on his lap. We were now sitting on the couch, and if I would have blinked, I would have missed the flash of movement I did see. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling, kissed his cheek, and said,"I love you," in a bare whisper. He smiled and met my lips with his, leaning me back until I was laying on the sofa with him on top of me. He rolled over and we fell off the couch. 

I barely felt anything except a small shake as I landed on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around me. He rolled over again so I was on the carpeted-floor, and he moved one hand next to my head. The kiss quickly intensified as our bodies were no longer separated at all. We were smashed against eachother, he was on top of me, my hands were tangled in his hair, and he had the hand by my head twined in the short carpet, ripping out threads. His other hand was at my waist playing with the belt loop on the back of my jeans. I could tell he was holding back.

By now we were no longer just kissing; we were full on French kissing. We relucantly parted our mouths gasping for air, but it only lasted for a second before our mouths were connected again. I broke off the kiss by whispering,"Don't hold back any longer," into his mouth.

He whispered back,"I have to. I don't want to risk losing control." He pressed his lips to mine to try to keep me from replying, but, of course, I wasn't going to let him use that excuse on me again.

"Risk it," I pleaded,"please, risk it. You'll be able to control youself. I promise." I sounded whiney, but, then again, I was practically pleading for my life. Well, in a matter of speaking.

"Whatever I let happen, will happen. Got that?" He asked in a bossy tone. I could hear a smirk in his voice, and I could feel his cool breath on my face.

I nodded and caught his lips again. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of our make out session of some sort. I had the feeling that something major was about to happen, and the knot in my stomach it caused was throbbing in somewhat of a warning feeling. I tried to let his kisses take me away, but the knot was now pounding in my rib cage. It seemed to me that my stomach was on fire, or atleast that's how I felt. It was strange, though, because I wasn't in pain at all. It seemed sort of like a premonition.

Then I felt it. A frozen feeling creeping up the side of my stomach right next to my belly button.

* * *

A/N: okay guys comment please!!!!!!!! please please please!!!! so do u guys like it? thanx lots!! sorry my chapters are so short!!! well review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character below... it's all Stephenie Meyer!!!! (unfortunately)

**A/N**: ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

The freezing sensation that was crawling up my shirt was tickling me, and I was trying not to squirm. I shockingly realized that the ice cold feeling was Edward's hand creeping up my shirt, taking my shirt with it. He lifted my old t-shirt up, pretending not to notice when I wriggled a little as his pinky finger skimmed across the top of my breast, thankfully covered with my bra. I took my arms from around his neck and placed them above my head. 

He broke the kiss for a split second as his other hand help lift my shirt off. He threw my shirt across the room, and it hit the wall, sliding down and landing on the top of his dresser. Our lips met once again, and I began to unbutton his plaid shirt. My fingers were trembling like crazy, and I mentally cursed them for shaking so much when I was already trying to concentrate on breathing right and getting his shirt off. I really didn't need to have to focus on making my fingers be still and steady; the more things I focused on, the more things I messed up. It was as simple as that.

For a second he froze, and I thought he was going to stop. I made a small whimpering sound at the thought of him making us stop. He stopped kissing me and immediately removed his lips from mine. Concerned he asked,"What's wrong?" I just stared at him confused before I realized he was asking about the whimper that seemed to escape my closed lips. I blushed because I thought he hadn't heard the small noise coming from my throat, but, unfortunately, he had.

I blushed repeatedly as each word I tried to speak made no sound. I bit my lip furiously trying to answer this simple question that seemed to embarrass me for absolutely no reason whatsoever. I slowly and forcingly removed my teeth from my lower lip and whispered in the steadiest voice I managed and begged out,"Nothing." In frustration at my completely stupid, idiotic, and blunt answer, I brought my teeth slamming down on my lip again. I jerked my eyes shut, and noticing that I was slightly above the floor because of my leaning forward (because of the kiss), I banged my head as I fiercely came crashing down on the floor. There were only about six inches between me and the floor, but none the less, it still hurt.

The pain throbbed through my head, but I hardly noticed as to the fact that I was mad and irritated at myself for being an idiot. To cut to the chase, I was pissed off at myself. My eyes were squeezed as tight as they could go acting as a barrier to keep my tears sealed inside. My teeth were still jammed into my lip, and the jolt from hitting the floor caused my teeth to dig into it. I didn't even wince, partially due to the fact that I didn't feel the pain,and I was too frustrated to care.

I opened my eyes slowly and unwillingly praying that the tears would subside before deciding to betray me. My head was turned to the side so I couldn't see Edward, but, apprehensively, I turned my head only to see his eyes searching mine, looking for an answer to my strange behavior. He chuckled softly, gently but forcefully saying,"If you keep biting on your lip that way, you're going to bite it off." I realized my teeth were still bearing into the soft flesh that was supposed to be my bottom lip. He looked at me again, sighing and said in a strong but sweet voice,"Bella, release your lip from your teeth, please."

My eyes widened as if acknowledging the fact that I heard and understood what he was saying to me. I slowly forced my teeth off my lip, and it slid out from underneath my teeth, making a small popping sound as it popped and puffed out. Edward smiled at me and then I felt something trickle down the inside of my lip, dripping to land on my tongue. I tasted the substance at once, right before I smelt it. The rusty and salty taste and smell churned my stomach. The blood was slowly running into my mouth from the gashing holes I had just created. I had managed to bust my lip in three diffferent places and it was burning now. I gasped realizing that Edward and I were no more than two inches from eachother, and my lip was bleeding, alot.

Edward looked at me still smiling. "Why are you crying?" He asked, and I looked at him confused. He softly stroked his fingers across my cheek and as I felt the tears smear I realized that the traitor tears were still pouring down my cheeks leaving their trail as they went. "You've been crying ever since you looked at me, and I told you to stop biting your lip." He grinned and I felt my bottom lip quiver. "You know," he swiped his finger right beneath my eye to catch a falling tear,"you are quite adorable when you cry. It turns me on." He winked at the end and I had to giggle at that.

My lip was beginning to feel sort of numb like it was empty of something. Well apparently it was emptying itself of blood and it was all going into my mouth. Despite the numb, fuzzy feeling, it was burning and stinging. I swallowed a mouthful of blood and cringed at the taste. Edward finally seemed to smell the blood and was looking at me warily. "Bella," he ran his hand over my cheek as if smoothing it out,"are you okay? You look kind of blue, like that time at school in science class when you got sick from the Blood--..." He stopped as he realized it was the blood that was making me sick. I knew he had been about to say the Blood Type Lab.

"Edward," I said trying to keep my stomach inside of my body,"are you okay?" He looked at me like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. As if I had asked him, "Is the sky blue?" He gave me the look that said "duh" and said aloud,"Bella, my love, I'm fine. It's just a couple drops. Are you okay? Now that's the real question." I had no idea what to say. "More like just a couple cups of blood," I said flinching at the awful taste again.

My stomach flipped around and I felt like I was going to puke right there. "Edward," I said, hearing the scaredness in my voice I continued,"I think I'm going to be sick." I closed my eyes and heard him whisper,"There, there. It's alright. Oh, Bella, it's okay. You'll be fine." I felt his cool hand on my forehead and felt instantly as if someone had taken part of the sickness and removed it from my stomach. The remaining urge to vomit was subsiding too.

I realized that I still didn't have a shirt on and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. I eyed him jealously for not having had any clothes removed from himself. He noticed and laughed at me, unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off himself. I smiled and he met my lips with his. I closed the kiss off and asked,"What about the taste of my blood?" He smiled again and said,"It's only the after taste and I've been holding my breath so it's not to worry." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a piece of Mr. Wrigley's Winterfresh gum and popped it in my mouth, smiling very smugly the whole time as if it were a genius idea.

I popped and smacked my gum, smirking at him all the while. He laughed and then sniffed the air saying,"Mmm, Winterfresh, my favorite kind." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I blew a small bubble and held it at my lips awaiting his reaction. He leaned forward and opened his own mouth, taking the bubble captive in his mouth which was still open. He bit the bubble, popping it with his teeth, which caused his lips to lay on mine.

I separated his lips with mine, forcing him to kiss me back. I held the gum on my tongue while he kissed me intensely. He ran his tongue along the outside of my bottom lip lightly across the dry holes I had left. It stung a little but with effort I managed to stay still. I titled my head slightly to the right and opened my mouth a little more wider, giving him entrance. He slid his tongue around the inside of my lower lip, then the outside of my bottom row of teeth and gum, then the inside of my gum and teeth, and finally softly across my own tongue, swiping my Winterfresh gum.

Edward curled his tongue upwards, out of my mouth, and back to his own, imprisoning my piece of gum. I frowned at him as he ended the kiss and chuckled at me. "What was that for?" I scowled at him for stealing my gum. "It was for the gum," he said laughing again. "I know that, but why did you take it?" I said pouting and making my bottom lip quiver as if I was about to burst into tears. He laughed at me again and said in a sweet voice that nearly took me out of this world, "Because I wanted to, and you, my love, your kisses taste good without the gum."

I sighed and sucked my lip back in saying,"If you say so." He smiled and said,"I know so." He leaned down to press his lips to mine and kiss me again. This kiss was deep and I loved it. He gently manuevered his tongue back into my mouth following the same process as before and left the piece of gum on my tongue. I smiled and broke the kiss off, whispering, "Thank you very much."

I still had my eyes closed from the kiss, and I opened them only to find his eyes no more than two centimeters away from mine. I gasped in shock and overcomeness at his godliness. His beauty and perfectness still overthrew me sometimes. I was shocked that I was shocked, if that's possible. Well, if you understand it better this way: I was surpised that I was shocked at his magnificence.

Gasping had been a huge mistake. As I took in the sharp breath of air, my gum went with it, lodging itself in my throat. I coughed which only made it worse. Edward realized I was choking and backed up before I could cough in his face again. I coughed again and again, and the gum only slid down my throat farther in result of me sitting up. I swallowed hard and the gum slid down a little farther. I swallowed again and the gum was gone from my throat, and it now set somewhere in my stomach.

I was sitting up with my legs laid out in front of me, and Edward set on his knees over my thighs. I looked up at Edward, not sure what to expect. I met his gaze, and he was laughing out of control. "Look what you did!" I said raising my voice and pointing my finger at him. He laughed again and said,"I did nothing but look at the beautiful girl I was so lucky to be laying on top of. You choked on your own." He smiled innocently at me and I tried to supress the giggle that was slipping out of my mouth. Well, so much for being angry.

He smiled again, but this smile was one of victorious smugness that said,"I told you so," without having to be said aloud. I sighed and huffed in defeat and he leaned forward and kissed me with a quick pop kiss and said,"It's okay. I love your clumsiness. It's sexy." I raised my eyebrows at that and laughed. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes and laughed again.

He leaned towards me, kissing me and not bothering to try to disguise the eagerness in his kisses to have his lips on mine again. I pressed my lips hard against his, and he pushed against me, forcing me to lean back. He followed me back down to the floor, and he was on top of me again. His hands were under my head, knotted in my loose hair, and my hands were in fists, tangled in portions of his unruly hair. He was pressed down hard on me, but still managed to hold himself up enough not to crush me. At this point, I didn't even care if he did crush me.

I felt something new in his kissing. It was taking over in place of where the eagerness had been. I couldn't place what this was because I'd never felt it before. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't seem to comprehend or put my finger on what exactly this emotion was. Ecstasy? Excitement? No, neither of these covered it completely. It seemed like some kind of paroxysm, but stronger than that, not just an outburst.

I felt one of his hands coming out from under my head and sliding down the back of my shoulder. He brought it around to the side of my shoulder and slid it down my side, slighlty closer to my back than my stomach. When he reached the waistband of my jeans, he slid his index finger in-between my jeans and the top of the waistband on my underwear. He slid his finger around to my stomach and belly button, keeping his finger barely underneath the waistband the whole time. He placed his thumb and index finger on opposite sides of the button on my pants.

Right as he was about to unbutton my jeans, it hit me. I involuntarily froze as I realized that this was it. I was giving _it_ up to Edward. But I loved Edward, didn't I? He was the only one I would ever love this much. I wanted Edward to be my first and last.

Apparently, Edward felt me freeze because he automatically stopped. And when I say stop, I mean stopped everything. He stopped kissing me, he stopped moving, he even seemed to stop breathing, which it's possible he probably wasn't breathing. He lifted his head and looked at me warily. Slowly, as if enuciating every word to make sure I got it properly, he patiently asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

* * *

**A/N!!!:::::** well anywayz... Hello my wonderful reviewers!!! Would everyone please review and thank you to those of you who I like to call my FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!! well I hope you liked this chapter and I made it especially long for those of you who requested that I write more. Once again I'm sorry for the first two chapters!!! they were really short but im hoping that i can make the rest of my chapters this long!!! thanx agian and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!! If you took the time to read this than you should have the time to review!!!! jk jk well anywayz please review! there is nothing that makes an author happier than good review and a little moral support!!! well bye for now, i'll update as soon as i can!!! REVIEW! much luv to all of you!! --HEAVEN-- 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Okay guys sorry I took so long but I'll explain at the bottom! Just read chapter 4 and ENJOY!!!!

* * *

The look on my face must have been interesting. I could feel the horror radiating out of my skin. "No!" I nearly shouted. The look on Edward's face was one of complete confusion and I quickly fixed my anwer by adding, "I- I mean, I'm just a little nervous, I guess." He raised an eyebrow as if to say, "That's it?", but of course he didn't say it out loud. 

"Okay," I turned my head so I couldn't see his face and whispered," and I'm a little scared." Edward made a funny noise that sounded like some sort of scoff and laugh mixed together. I looked at him to find him smirking. "So," he said, trying to hide the grin on his face," you're finally scared of me. It's about time." I looked at him like he was stupid and knew he could read the "duh" in my expression. Now it was my turn to scoff, and I retorted,"I'm not scared of you. I'm just, well, you know it's my first time. Well, it's both of our first times unless," I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously," you lied to me and you're not a virgin."

I raised my eyebrows, but kept my eyes narrowed. Edward looked shocked and gasped,"Uh! Of course I am! You think I would lie to you? I'm offended! And for your information, Missy, I'm a little scared too, but I just did what my mind told me to." I tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably as it came tumbling out of my open mouth.

I stretched my arms out above my head and stretched my back. The loud popping of my back bone crackled and I screeched,"Ouch!" My back popped again, and I unarched my back so that I was laying on the floor again. I was so sore all of the sudden, and Edward must have noticed I was hurting because he chuckled,"Maybe the floor isn't such a good place for your first time." He laughed and I scowled at him. "Shut up!" I said playfully but still scowling as I popped him on the mouth with the tips of my fingers.

He glowered at me but couldn't hold it very long because he started laughing at me. Well technically he was laughing with me because his laughter was contagious, and I ended up laughing too. Neither one of us had any idea why we were laughing, but neither one of us could stop either. I laughed so hard my ribs and sides hurt, and I had to force myself to stop to take a breath. We both laid there for a second just breathing and trying to slow my heart rate down. "If we keep this up," he said chuckling again," your heart might very well explode at the rate it's going now." Of course that made me giggle. Why? I had no idea.

After my heart had slowed a little, Edward picked me up with one arm around my waist and stood up. He walked over to the couch, carrying me the whole way, but turned and took two steps toward the bed, plopping me down on it. I raised my eybrows and said, "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have a bed? I mean I like it and everything, but isn't it a little pointless?" He grinned nastily and laughed,"Oh, it's just for special occasions!" I glared at him and reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his shirt off of the floor. I wadded it up in a ball and chunked it at his head. I missed his head by about two feet and, of course, he laughed uncontrollably while I kept giving him the evil eye.

He tackled me on the bed which bounced under his weight. I know for sure that if he hadn't been on top of me, I probably would have flown across the room by the force of the bounce. He kissed me on the cheek before reaching to the edge of the bed. He pulled the brown and gold throw-over blanket form the edge of the the bed and covered us with it. As he started to tickle me and I kicked my legs and laughed.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Stop! Stop it! Edward, stop!" He kept tickling me me from my ribs, to my feet, and back to my ribs. I screamed like a little girl, laughed, and continued screaming, "Edward! Edward stop! Stop it! That tickles!" I kept on kicking and squirming trying to get free of the tickling prison he was holding me in. I yelled, laughed, screamed, and coughed occasionally running out of air and saliva which caused my throat and mouth to go dry.

Eventually, after he refused to stop, I started screaming for help instead of trying to make him stop. "Help! Alice?! Emmett?! Jasper?! Anybody?! Help! Help me!" No one came and I didn't care anymore who came as long as somebody did so I settled for my last resort. "Help! Help me, Rosalie! Rosalie?!" No one anwered to that either. "Carlisle?!" I called even though I knew he was probably at work, I had to try. "Help me Esme! Esme?! Anybody?! Help!"

I gave up calling for help and went back to twisting, writhing, and kicking. I even started hitting him with my fists and screaming again. I pounded my clenched fists into his back, although, this was probably more like a massage to him, and started screaming,"Stop it, Edward! Please, Stop!" I tried to stop laughing so I could scream louder, but it was hopeless. The laughter just tumbled right out of my mouth.

I kicked my legs as hard as I could, but Edward never showed any acknowledgement that he felt me kicking him. I'm pretty sure that I kicked his shins a couple of times, and once, I could've sworn that I kicked him between the legs, if you know what I mean, but he didn't even flinch. I swear, it's time like those that I wish more than anything he was human so he could've felt that. Sometimes, having a boyfriend who is rock hard is such a drag. It really peeves me that I can't even make him flinch.

He continued tickling me, and I kept on screaming, hoping for some relief soon. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and he was laughing really loud. If he could sound evil, I'm sure that's what his evil laugh would sound like. I was in the middle of an ear-splitting, glass-cracking, piercing scream when we heard the soft squeaking of the door. My scream was cut off immediately as if someone had cut it off with a knife. Edward's hands froze where they were (in position, not in temperature). My eyes grew wide, and I looked at Edward, aghast.

I was scared and embarrased and my heart skipped a beat when I had heard the door open. My heart was still skipping beats every now and then, and I knew Edward could hear it. He placed a hand over my heart as if it would calm my heart down but of course it only sped it up, partially because his hand was on my boob which was kind of akward. I glanced from Edward to the direction of the door. He breathed in and held his breath. Not a single muscle in the room moved except my erractically beating heart. Even I could hear it.

Edward put his hand on the blanket and pulled it down a little so we could see who was at the door. We peered out from under the blanket that thankfully had been covering our heads. As I saw who was standing there, my heart skipped about two beats for like, the fifth time. My eyes grew even wider, and how that was possible, I have no idea. I gasped in shock rather than fear. I was completely terrified and embarrassed._ Why me?_ I wondered silently.

* * *

**AN: **sorry I took so long to update but I'vev been really busy getting ready for school and I might take awhile to update chapter 5 because school starts on Monday which really sucks but anywayz... just because I know I'm going to take a long time to update I'll give you guys a SNEAK PEAK on the next chapter. BUT, you can only get it if u review and ask me for it! ha ha ha so now u have to review!!!!!!! ah ah ah ah ha ha ah ha hahh a well I hoped you enjoyed it!! and just so u gusy know, I'll be giving the same SNEAK PEAK to everyone! It's gonna be good!!!!! okay well review away my LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!! much luv and thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HEAVEN


End file.
